How the Sky got Clouds
by DORK DOG
Summary: When Aaromas is appointed by the goddess of fire to prove himself a worthy leader, will he succeed? Rated T to be safe


**Hey, DORK DOG here with a little something I wrote... Hope you like it!**

**WARNING: Don't read if you don't like tragedies  
**

* * *

**How the Sky got Clouds  
**

Long ago, when the world was continuously coated in sunshine, a tribe of humans, called the Vankus, built a palace for their gods. The dwelling structure was the most magnificent place ever created, with polished marble floors, elaborate tapestries which lined the walls, and myriad rooms.

In gratitude for building the glorious palace, each of the gods gave the humans gifts to enhance their lives. For instance, Tiinvuiel, goddess of the sky and queen of the gods, taught the humans how to by the stars. Nari, god of nature and animals, gave them beasts to kill for consumption, as well as animals to raise for farming. Aeras, goddess of fire, showed the humans how to use hot flames to prepare and melt useful tools. Voerno, god of water, gifted the people with serviceable boats to travel through the vast ocean. And finally, Maea, the goddess of life, granted the humans with the gifts of love and beauty to fill the earth.

As thousands of years passed, the humans inhabited the earth and used the gifts given by the gods with wisdom. But with time all good things come to an end.

The humans soon discovered that they could use the gods' gifts in ways unintended. The people discovered they could raise and use animals as weapons. Also, the use of fire to destroy nature. At first, the gods tried to be tolerant of this new change, but eventually became incensed.

At her wit's end, Tiinvuiel considered wiping out the humans and starting over. However, Aeras, her sister, had a different solution. The goddess of fire had the idea of appointing a leader over the humans, someone who would model fear and respect for the gods.

After much thought and consideration, Aeras resolved to appoint a strong, young man named Aaromas as their leader. Powerful and handsome was he, and a mortal. Aaromas was, however, betrothed to one of Aeras' daughters, a gorgeous raven-haired girl named Sauriel. To relay the message, the fire goddess appeared to the man in a vision, telling him that he must go on a quest to prove himself worthy of the task.

Aeras told Aaromas that he must travel to the end of the world and retrieve her most prized possession, the ever-burning log which had blazed since the day that Aeras gave it to the humans. Aaromas accepted the quest, but against the goddess' wishes, brought Sauriel along with him.

As they traveled for weeks, they encountered many dangers and wild beasts. One such encounter was the first lion that Nari created. It was sacred to the Nature god, and could not be killed, lest the murderer face the god's wrath.

One night, as Sauriel and Aaromas made camp, they heard a fierce growl in the distance. Warily, the two humans mustered up their courage and prepared to battle the ferocious beast.

Suddenly, the lion leaped out of the trees and hurled itself at Aaromas. Sauriel rushed to her betrothed's aid, nearly too late. The lion slashed Aaromas' face with its massive claws, creating deep, bloody gashes across his cheeks. Bravely, Sauriel attacked the humongous beast as its back was turned, throwing a heavy stone at its head. The lion slumped to the ground, out cold, but was not dead. The two quickly relocated to a different spot to make camp.

As the nights passed, each would bring with it a new danger more fearsome than the last. At long last, the two of them finally reached the world's end, their destination.

Upon arriving, Aaromas was shocked to see that the goddess Aeras was waiting for him. She was furious that the young man had, in direct defiance, brought her daughter on this quest. Aaromas attempted to reason with Aeras, but to no avail.

Beside herself with rage, Aeras disappeared into the heavens, then gathered up her strength to hurl a great fire at Aaromas, her mind foggy with anger.

At that moment, seeing what the goddess was going on, Tiinvuiel hastily put up a barrier between Aeras and the rest of the world, which later came to be known as the first cloud. However, the barrier was not strong enough to withstand the fire goddess' flying flames. As a result, one streak of fire escaped through the cloud and touched the earth, aimed for poor, defenseless Aaromas.

Realizing what was going on, Sauriel shoved Aaromas out of the way of the fire, taking the bolt herself. Though she was a daughter of the fire goddess, she was not immune to the destruction it caused. The lightning struck her and she immediately fell over, as lifeless as a rag doll.

Aaromas cried out when he saw what had happened. He took the young woman in his arms and wept, crying out to Maea, the goddess of life, to reverse the result of the attack. Touched with compassion for the man, Maea did come to Aaromas. At the sight of her, Aaromas wept all the more bitterly. Maea told him that in order for his betrothed to breathe again, someone must give up their own life's energy, since life can only be created once.

After some consideration, Aaromas offered to give up his life force so that Sauriel could live again. Maea agreed, and right before his life was extinguished ant transferred into her, Aaromas gave Sauriel one final kiss, and expressed his devoted love to her.

When Sauriel awoke, she was surprised to find herself still at the end of the world. Maea had caused Aaromas' body to be taken away, so that the woman would not see what had become of him. As Maea explained what had happened, Sauriel wept bitterly with the realization that Aaromas was gone.

Sauriel was appointed leader over the humans by the gods, even though she was a woman. Never giving her heart to another man, she remained a virgin for the rest of her days. Though many men attempted to court her, Sauriel would have none of it, too deeply grieved by the loss of her betrothed.

Upon death, she and Aaromas were united for all eternity in the afterlife. It was said that there was no greater devotion that these two, whether in life or death.

Now, whenever Aeras is angered by one of her children, Tiinvuiel is always there to put up the barrier between the fire goddess and earth. However, sometimes Aeras' flying flames can get through to the eart, but thankfully rain quenches the fire.


End file.
